What Words Can't Express
by KaibaGirl17
Summary: What if when Trey lost to Yuma, it was Quattro who was with Trey before he fell comatose instead of Vetrix? Slightly AU. Brotherly Teaserviceshipping. Non-Yaoi.


A/N: This is a little something that was thought up while my good friend Yukie and I were watching episode 49 together. And since I believe in giving credit where credit is due, I want to thank theabridgedkuriboh and SanjouinDacapo for looking over the story. Keep in mind, I will refuse to accept or acknowledge any and all flames now and forever.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal or any of this characters, Shin Yoshida does.

…

Trey lay in his bed, worried and…a little afraid. He had lost his duel against Yuma…he had been wielding a powerful Number card as well when he lost…and that meant…

The teenage pinknette didn't even want to think about the consequences of what he had done and what was bound to happen to him now. But he took a little comfort in the knowledge that Yuma was now a friend and he had promised that he would try to succeed where Trey had failed. He had said he would try to help Trey and his family.

Trey was pulled out of his thoughts when the door opened. He expected to see Vetrix coming toward him. But it wasn't the warped form of his father coming closer to his bed…it was Quattro, his older brother. Well, one of them anyway. Quinton was most likely with Vetrix, planning what to do now that Trey had been defeated.

"Hi, Quattro," Trey said softly.

"You lost against Yuma," Quattro said.

Trey nodded.

"You understand, don't you? You know what's going to happen to you?" his brother asked.

The youngest of the Arclights nodded again, a sad expression on his face.

"Trey, I just can't believe that you were so careless about all of this," he sighed in frustration. "You should have known from our duel against him and Kite that Yuma is **not** the kind of duelist to be taken lightly."

"I…I understand that…" Trey winced, unsettled by his older brother's evident anger with him.

"Do you?" the older Arclight demanded. "Because if you did, you wouldn't be in this position."

"I'm sorry," Trey squeaked. "I messed up, I know that. I shouldn't have hesitated…not even for a split second."

"Oh, _now_ you realize that," Quattro snorted, a bitter smirk on his face. "It's a little late for that, don't you think? I mean you already failed."

"I…I'm sorry," Trey whispered.

Quattro sighed and sat next to Trey, his anger spent.

"Well…there's no use in worrying about it now," the older Arclight replied.

"Quattro…do you think you could…" Trey's voice trailed off.

"What?" the scar-faced duelist asked. "What do you want, Trey?"

The teenage pinknette shook his head but Quattro could see that whatever it was that Trey wanted to tell him, it was bothering his little brother to keep silent.

"Trey, you can tell me," he whispered, feeling his anger melt away as he saw the worried, sad expression on Trey's face.

"Would you…hold my hand?" Trey asked meekly.

Quattro said nothing, he merely placed his brother's hand in his and watched as Trey stopped his slight trembling, which the older boy hadn't even noticed until just now, and the look of worry on his brother's face became a weak smile.

"Thank you, brother," Trey whispered. "That feels much better…"

Quattro said nothing; he merely wrapped his arms around his brother's frame as a silent apology. After all, there was no way in hell he would actually apologize with words. Besides, there didn't seem to be a need for words at the moment.

Trey said nothing either, he merely leaned dependently into his brother's unexpected embrace.

For a few moments, the two brothers stayed like that, not saying a word, their actions silently conveying what words couldn't express.

"I'm tired…" Trey murmured sleepily. "I think I'm going to try to get some sleep now."

Quattro ran a hand through his younger sibling's soft pink curls before giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"Sleep well, little brother," he whispered as Trey's emerald green eyes closed and his face took on a look of peace and contentment as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Quattro stood up and with one last glance at his now comatose little brother, the seventeen-year-old Arclight left the room, ignoring Vetrix and Quinton's attempts to talk to him. He didn't feel like talking right now. He was too focused on anger…and revenge.

…

…

So, how was it? Let me know. But please feel free to have the maturity to not flame this.


End file.
